


The Agreement

by imaginesoverreality



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, characters rising from the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesoverreality/pseuds/imaginesoverreality
Summary: 100 years, 10 months, 6 days and 10 hours. That was the last time Diana, Queen of the Amazons, last saw the love of her life, Captain Steve Trevor. Although she promised herself that she would never spoil the valiant sacrifice of the man she loved with sadness, she couldn’t help but miss him. Zeus, the leader of the gods of Olympus, gives her an opportunity to bring back her beloved from the grips of Hades. However, dealing with Hades will come at a cost. Diana has to decide how much she is willing to gamble in order to have Steve back in her arms.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I read a prompt where Diana would make a deal with Hades to retrieve Steve. So, I decided to make it a full story.
> 
> Diana prays to Zeus for the opportunity to see Steve again. After hearing her cries for decades, Zeus decides that Diana’s sacrifice and duty warrant her the path to Hades. He can’t help her get Steve out from the Underworld, but with her determination, he won’t have to. 
> 
> Word Count: 1,170

2017

 

She stood staring at the larger than life painting before her. The Last Day of Pompeii served as her reminder of all the destruction the world can hold, but how good people can still find it in their hearts to help one another. Diana let out a deep sigh before continuing closing up the museum. As head curator of the Department of Antiquities at the Louvre, it wasn’t unusual for her to spend late nights working. The six years she spent there were enjoyable. The work, while challenging and time-consuming, kept her mind busy. But she knew she couldn’t stay much longer. Coworkers would start to notice that she didn’t age or get sick like everyone else, and would begin to ask questions. She was considering a position at the British Museum. But every time she thought of returning to London, it brought on a rush of emotions. It was her first home amongst men and she had such fond memories of adventures and love, but also very sad ones.

It was almost midnight when she finally left. The cold air hitting her face relentlessly with each step she took. Then a small whiff of a scent from long ago tickled her nose, triggering her to smile. Despite it only being early November, she could smell the snow coming. The smell that brought her back to the first time she ever saw it. Diana could hear the voice of Charlie singing rambunctiously, the booming laughter of Chief and Sameer as they tripped over their liquor filled limbs, and visions of happy couples swaying together to sounds of the piano. But what made her eyes form tears was the feeling of heat and the faint smell of gunpowder combined with a unique spice that she hasn’t been able to find again in over a century. If she closed her eyes tightly, she could almost see the striking blue of his eyes that reminded her of the oceans back home. With eyes closed, the Queen of the Amazons whispered his name just so she could remember how it felt against her lips. The trance was swiftly broken when a group rowdy teenagers running down the street, laughing loudly at whatever joke they made, startled her. Diana blinked and shook her head in hopes of pulling herself together. She promised herself when she recounted her story to Bruce Wayne that she wouldn’t cry. Steve Trevor wouldn’t want her to be haunted by his valiant decision. But nights like these, and every night in between, she couldn’t help but miss him. As she gazed into the night sky, she silently asked Zeus to watch over him, wherever he was.

Diana continued walking down the empty streets of Paris until she was at the front door of her apartment. While she was unlocking the door, something made her freeze midway. It was almost like the air around her had changed. Silently, she continued turning the key. The moment her red heel touched the dark cherry floors, she was confident that someone else had been inside. She cautiously went through the dark corridor of her apartment. Although everything looked the same as it did when she left this morning, she searched relentlessly for the intruder. The library was her first stop. She had to confirm that her weapons were still safe. Looking above the mantel, her shield, which she adorned to resemble decoration, was still there amongst her other personal artifacts. Dashing quietly across the room, she pressed herself against the fireplace and felt inside. She was relieved to know her sword and lasso were untouched. Diana knew she could not continue efficiently while carrying all her weapons, so she settled on the lasso; figuring she was owed a true explanation. And it was in the final room of her home where the trespasser was waiting. Diana turned the corner that led to the bedroom and was faced with a figure sitting on her bed. There was something in its hand that was fascinating it, but she couldn’t make out in the dark. 

“Who are you?” she asked simply.

“You fight so gallantly for these humans, you lost the love of your life and taken away from the only home you ever knew. And yet, you ask for nothing in return.” the stranger whispered disbelievingly.

“Who are you?” Diana asked more forcefully. “I will not ask again.” She slowly approached the figure, lasso in hand.

“Oh Princess Diana of Themyscira, do you not recognize the man who gave you life?” The figure said rising to his feet.

The moon illuminated Zeus’ face and almost instantly she could see herself in the all powerful god. He had the same dark wild hair and strong bone structure as she did. But instead of soft brown eyes, which she now assumed came from her mother, Zeus had grey ones, that resembled dark clouds of a storm.

“How do I know you speak the truth?” She questioned as she circled around the room. Zeus willingly offered his wrists with a smile. For some reason the expression made her feel rather silly. A god as powerful as Zeus could easily evade the pull of the lasso. So instead, she waited for him to continue.

“I’ve been watching over the world since its inception, but never before have I seen a love as strong and pure as the one you shared with the human. I know I was never there for you when you were a child, but I also knew you wouldn’t need me to be. Your mother was the strongest Amazon I ever created. And to this day, the Amazons are still my greatest creation.” He walked closer to her, almost standing toe to toe. Diana just continued to listen carefully, trying to understand what his angle was.

“But you are so much more than an Amazon, Diana, you were the push humanity needed to be what I intended them to be. Even after the duty of defeating Ares was completed, you continued fighting for those who could never repay you. Not in search of glory or power, but out of an abundance of love. And it is only fair that I give you the chance to have that love reciprocated.”

Zeus offered the object in his hand to Diana. Despite their proximity, it was the first time she even noticed it. It was the picture Wayne had given her. She kept it by her bedside for no other reason than she couldn’t find a place worthy enough for Steve. And to have him in any other room would be too far away.

Her hands reached out to take the picture back, but before she could pull away, Zeus took her hands in his. Diana looked into the storm of his eyes and in a commanding voice the god stated,

“Diana of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, are you willing voyage across the Five Rivers to Underworld and retrieve Steve Trevor from the grasps of Hades?”


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor comes to offer Diana the opportunity of a lifetime, a chance to save the man she loves from Hades. Diana wants nothing more than to give Steve the life he was so deserving of. The Queen of the Amazons decides if the opportunity is too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1645

The light of the morning sky slipped through the soft beige curtains in the small room. But it wasn’t the sun’s warmth that washed over her body, but the soft skin underneath her. His fingertips followed the path etched by her bone structure, across her collarbone, and down her arms, so lightly that it tickled. She had been awake long before he was, but she wasn’t ready to share him with the world quite yet.

“I had a dream last night.” He laughed a little to himself, shaking his head. “I haven’t had a dream that didn’t turn into a nightmare since…” He trailed off, looking down to be sure she was still asleep before continuing. “I honestly couldn’t even tell you. But last night, I dreamt of us. It was what imagined happy people do on a Sunday. I was reading the newspaper, out on the porch, when I heard giggling. It almost sounded like birds singing.” Diana continued her performance, even shifting a little to not cause too much suspicion. “You came out, dressed in all white. God, Diana, you looked like an angel. The way the light shined all around you. There was a bundle in your arms that you were so amazed by. It wasn’t until you were standing in front of me that I noticed it move. Somehow, it turned around to look at me. This beautiful baby girl, wearing the same white dress as her mother, reaching out for me.” She smiled to herself, her mother had told her many times of the joys of having a child, she could be so honored to be the one who gave that same joy to Steve.

No longer able to keep up the ruse, Diana opened her eyes and looked up at the man who never ceased to amaze her with his courage and determination.

“Mornin’ angel” Steve whispered. The Amazonian smiled up at him and shifted so they were face to face. She traced the bridge of his nose and the outline of his upper lip before replacing the digit for her own lips. Despite all the literature she’s read about sparks and butterflies when sharing a kiss with a lover, that’ not what she felt when kissing Steve. The feeling she felt now, as he moved to place her above him, was more like burning feeling that starts at deep inside her, and burns throughout her body. It spreads all the way to the ends of her hair and the tips of her toes. Pressed as closely as they could, the pair almost seemed to melt into a single being. So enraptured in one another, they could have spent the rest of their days in this very place, in the same state of undress as they were the night before. She could feel his enthusiasm growing as his hands moved haphazardly from her neck, down her legs, and back up the curvature of her spine. With a groan of frustration, Steve pulled away from Diana’s intoxicating kiss.

“We can’t, Diana” he said breathlessly, more to himself than to her. His eyes pleading with her offer some semblance of mercy. “We have to go get the boys if we want to catch up with General Ludendorff and Dr. Maru at the ball.” Reluctantly, Diana agreed. She stood at the end of the bed, looking for her belongings, when a soft call of her name caught her attention. Turning to look at the source, Steve lifted onto his knees on the bed, placing her smooth cheeks between his calloused and undeserving hands. He gave her a kiss he hoped illustrated the depth of his adoration for her. He doesn’t know that his will be the last kiss they share, but if it is, he wants it to be a memorable one. 

***

“Diana of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, are you willing voyage across the Five Rivers to Underworld and retrieve Steve Trevor from the grasps of Hades?”

Diana raised her eyebrows, snatching the picture back into the safety of her arms.

“I mean no disrespect, but this arrangement seems surreal. Either you’re not telling me the whole truth, or you’re playing a cruel game.” Diana accused. Zeus, taken aback slightly at the outspoken doubt of his powers, smiled back at the Amazonian before him. “Hippolyta taught you well. Yes, Diana, there is a catch. I am still recuperating my powers with my battle with Ares. And as much as I would like to help you on your quest, I will not be able to go past the gates. My body is not fit to fight another war.”

He slowly maneuvered his way out of her bedroom, with his hands folded behind his back. And like a daughter following the footsteps of her father, Diana fell into step with Zeus, until they were both at the front door. “What you’ve done, Diana, is more than I could have done selflessly at your age. Please, allow me to be selfless now, by giving you this opportunity.” After several moments of hesitation, Diana determined that she had nothing to lose by going. Quickly, she stormed into the living room, pausing momentarily to look at the photo in her hand one last time. Looking into the grainy monochromatic depiction of his eyes, she realized just how much she missed that shade of blue that was uniquely Steve. All she ever wanted for him was to have the life he deserved. She put on her armor and gathered her weapons, before returning to the doorway. Looking around her apartment one last time, and letting out a shaky breath, she silently prayed that she will return soon. 

Zeus opened the door and offered his hand to her. Once they were linked, all Diana saw was a flash of light. 

***

Diana.

Diana!

She felt someone shaking her aggressively. It took a large amount of effort, but she was able to bat open her eyelashes. There was a storm whipping around her, waves were beating against the rock that she was lying on, and rain pouring down her face. The princess pushed her hair away and took Zeus’ awaiting hand. Once she was on her feet, she looked around. But all she could see was chaos.

“Where are we?” Diana yelled over the booms of thunder. Zeus pointed to the opening behind her. “This is the entrance of Hades’ dominion. And also where I leave you. The path is straight. However, I do not know what he will ask for you in exchange for your love. But I hope it gives your heart peace.” Before Diana could even thank him, a crack a lightning struck the very spot he was in, leaving her utterly alone.

The Queen of the Amazons turned to face the mouth of the cave. It’s monstrous and grotesque appearance would be laden any man’s heart with fear. But Diana was no man. She marched in, shield up and sword ready for anything that dared to get in her way. If anything stood between her and the love of her life, she would kill them all without hesitation.

Despite the violent stormed that raged outside of the cave, its contents were rather peaceful. It took only a few minutes for her to be met with the crystal blue pools that lead to the River Styx. At the port’s mouth sat Charon, the Ferryman, who stood at attention when Diana approached him.

“You are among the living, are you not?” The ferryman asked. It had been centuries since his eyes fell upon a soul that had not perished.

“I am Diana of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, and Queen of the Amazons. Zeus brought me here so I could meet with Hades.” Diana tried to stay unfazed as the groans of the dead echoed off the hollow walls. Her fears only heightened when she looked at the hideous face of the ferryman who would take her across the river. He looked more like the gargoyles that adorned the Parisian churches, than a man. But Diana refused to show any reaction.

“As you wish.” 

The two sailed across the relatively peaceful waters. With each passing second, she was a little bit closer to Steve. She tried to think of him as he left her, filled with pride and heroism. Maybe when he sees what lengths she took to reach him, he will give her that big goofy smile he would wear every time Sameer would sing, purposely out of key, to mess with Charlie. Or maybe he would sweep her into his arms and kiss her with the same love and enthusiasm as he did when they spent their last morning together. 

As they moved deeper into the cave, Diana could almost feel the life drain out of her. The cold musty smell made it unbearable for her to breathe. She tried covering her face with her arms but didn’t make any difference. The groans of the dead were starting to send shivers up Diana’s spine. The painfully agonizing shrieks seemed to be getting louder and she prayed Steve’s voice wasn’t among them.

“We’re here.”

Diana looked up to see stone steps leading somewhere behind a thick layer of fog. Slowly climbing up the damp steps, weapons raised, she was meet by a loud growl. A single droplet fell from above her head. And a beast, that loosely resembled a dog with three heads, charged at her with teeth bared. Diana took up her shield in order to separate herself from its bite. She began mentally planning a series of attacks before a voice boomed, ceasing the dog’s violence.

“Cerebus! Back! That is no way to greet family.” The animal continued to growl threateningly but slowly began retreating until it was side by side with its owner.

“Well, if it isn’t my sweet niece, Diana.”


	3. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades makes Diana an offer that seems almost too good to be true. But nothing is ever that simple when it comes to dealing with the gods. With so many futures at stake, including her’s and Steve’s, Diana is forced to make a choice that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2402

Hades leaned forward in his throne, which was composed of stark white human bones and contrasting dark granite. Sarcastically, Hades began questioning the queen. “What did the all powerful Zeus offer you? Because I know you’re not here to visit me out of the goodness of your heart.” Diana stood firm in her place, refusing to let the cold hard surface of his face send chills down her spine. Instead, She stepped closer to him, hands gracefully by her side, but never loosening the grip on her shield.

“He told me that you may consider letting Steve Trevor return to the world of the living,” Diana spoke up. Saying his full name at a volume higher than a whisper, for the first time in over a century, felt foreign to her. Hades chuckled lowly to himself as he relaxed in his seat. “Is that so? And did my noble brother mention what the price of this arrangement would be?” The princess of Themyscira looked down in shame. She should have known that no deed came priceless, especially when the gods were involved. Hades smiled, amused that he caught the great and mighty Diana in a state of confusion. Stepping down from his throne, he stood face to face with his niece. Looking at the warmth of her skin reminded him of the time he spent on earth. It was many lifetimes ago, but he could never forget the woman he fell in love with up there. However, in the end, he realized they were of very little importance to him. Humans are weak and nothing more than a source entertainment.

“I’ll make a deal with you, Diana. You can have your precious human back. But you will be given the same amount of time on earth as you two had before. If you can make him fall in love with you again, then you can keep him. But if you fail, I will not only take his soul, but the soul of another to compensate for his absence.” Diana looked up at him with a combination of disgust and confusion. Somehow, behind his inky black pupils, a hint of amusement could be seen.

“Steve already loves me. How is this a fair deal?” Diana inquired. The question made the pale face of the ruler of the underworld crack a sickening smile. “Oh Diana, you are truly an intelligent woman.” He turns his back to her as he begins ascending the stairs “Once your dear Trevor reaches the edge of the cave’s mouth, he will forget every memory he ever had of you. Every touch, every glance, will all vanish. His memory of the ‘war to end all wars’ will end with him surviving a plane crash and waking up to be nothing more than a lone soldier in a world he no longer recognizes.” Diana started clenching her jaw as she slowly reached for her sword. She was tired of these games. All she wanted was Steve back, not a shell of his former self. Despite her efforts to conceal her movements, Cerebus caught a whiff of her intentions and began growling at her. Hades stopped his taunting and followed his pet’s line of vision.

“Oh Diana, do you have such little faith in your lover? Do you really think the circumstances of your meeting were so unique that he could never love you again?” Hades continued pushing her. The queen of the Amazons released her sword, refusing to let her uncle speak ill of her love for Steve.“I never forced the hands of Aphrodite. If she is kind enough to grant me a lover, I thank her a thousand times over. But never have I used love as a game of sport, especially when lives are involved.”

Hades outstretched his arms, continuing to taunt her and her human. “But Diana, your love is praised amongst the gods as an example of how we can all coexist. Will you really disappoint gods of Olympus because of your fear? You must not be the warrior we thought you were.” Hades shrugged. He tried to give off a nonchalant demeanor so he wouldn’t unintentionally imply that he had anything greater to gain from this agreement, but he was holding a key component of the deal to himself. Diana mulled it over, she had no true reason not to take it. Yes, there was a life at stake, but there were lives lost all around her when they fell in love the first time. And with the war over, it had to be easier this time.

“I accept the terms of the agreement. On one condition. Extend the time we have together by two days. Time will be needed to help him adjust to a century’s worth of change.” Diana negotiated. Usually, Hades does not take well to counter offers, but she made a valid point. So, with much reluctance, he agreed. Pulling out an old scroll from the small table beside his throne, he wrote up the terms of the contract. Diana watched as a mix of emotions ran through her. Fear, excitement, determination, she wasn’t sure how she was going to handle seeing him again after so long, but she didn’t want to waste another second. The ruler of the underworld held out the contract for her to sign. She took the feather quill from his grasp and began signing. However, a chill ran down her spine, just as she was going to etch the final curve of her name.

“Diana, stop!”

The voice that called her to cease her actions, was a voice she hadn’t heard since the days before she left home. A cold hand touched her shoulder and she looked into the once soft blue eyes of Antiope. Her aunt tried to reach her sooner, but her soul only felt Diana’s presence seconds after she agreed.

“Reject Hades’ deal. He does not speak the full truth.” Antiope pleaded with her. She knew her niece felt lonely in a world that seemed to want nothing to do with her outside of being their protector, but no amount of loneliness was worth the true deal Hades was offering her.

“Ah Ah Ah, you’re too late, sister-in-law. Our niece already started signing. The deal is in effect” Hades faced Diana as confusion once again appeared on her features. Pressing the quill to the papyrus, Diana looked up. “What truth are you withholding from me, Hades?” her anger caused her to push harder against the fragile yellow surface of the contract, causing the black ink to bleed.

“Well since you already signed, why don’t I let Antiope here tell you! She seems to be keen on ruining my fun anyways.” He motioned to her to continue talking as he eagerly seized the contract from Diana’s hand and returned it to its original place by his throne.

“When Hades said he would take a soul, he didn’t say whose. Because you’re acting queen of the Amazonians, he now has greater access to our souls that he did not possess before. The greater number of our kind that is down here, trapped in his dominion, the easier it will be for him to take Zeus’ throne.” Diana drew her sword and stormed to spot where he stood. Pressing the cold metal to his throat Diana looked into Hades’ eyes as he feigned innocence.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand?” Diana whispered. Hades smirked at her and motioned at something behind her. “Diana, is this really how you want to greet the love of your life?” 

 

With scrunched eyebrows, Diana followed Hades’ gaze. A figure appeared from the shadows of one of the cave’s many tunnels. There he stood, the man who changed her life within a single meeting. Steve looked as beautiful as the day he left her. Still wearing his beat up army uniform and camel brown turtle neck that he was so fond of.

“Steve?” she whispered. Lowering her weapon slowly and walking towards him. Visions of the angel that saved him from the vast depths of the ocean, reappeared. “No! Not again, please!” Steve screamed in agony. He had been here before. Believing that finally, his soul would be able to rest, only to see the beautiful women turn into the monstrous demon. Diana ran to him and held him in her arms, as he started crying and pleading. She tried to calm him down, running her hands through his hair and convincing him that she was really there, this wasn’t a trick.

“As beautiful as this reunion is, may I remind you that your time has already begun” Hades interrupted. Antiope ignored Hades and placed a loving kiss on the side of Diana’s head. She leaned into her niece’s ear and whispered “I believe in you, but remember the future of our people lies in your hands. His soul has been through more trials than any man should ever face. This will be no small feat.” Antiope then vanished, right before Diana’s eyes, to join the rest of the souls that inhabited The Underworld. It was only then that she realized her and her broken lover were all alone.

“Come, Steve, we must go.” Diana prompted him to start walking. He continued to hold onto her waist, afraid she might leave him like she did every night in his dreams. It was only when they were in the confines of the boat, and the ferryman began rowing towards the entrance of the cave, that he realized it wasn’t a dream. The soldier lifted himself so he could look into the brown eyes he’s missed so much. His still calloused fingers ran across the plump pink lips that he missed more than life itself. She allowed him to continue familiarizing himself with her features, knowing that in a matter of moments, they would be meeting all over again for the second time.

“Diana, you’re really here,” Steve whispered. She nodded, tears threatening to fall from her face. He refused to waste another second as he grabbed the back of her neck so he could capture her lips. The feeling was just like he remembered. Soft yet powerful. He felt loved, safe, and at peace. His hands moved up to her face, refusing to break the kiss. He had waited so long for this reunion. Diana couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. She couldn’t describe the depth of her love for Steve. Every aspect of his kiss that she tried to engrave in her memory was nothing compared to the feeling of having him back in her arms. Once again, she reveled in the feeling the slight burn of his stubble and the stability of his frame against hers. This is how they were always meant to be, together.

“We’re here.” the ferryman grumbled. He has ferried millions of souls throughout his lifetime, but nothing disturbed him more than having to witness the fondness of two lovers. Reluctantly, they pulled apart. Steve hopped out of the boat and offered Diana his hand, just like old times. Once on the river’s shores, Steve continued to hold her grasp. And together, they walked hand in hand, just like the people she witnessed on her first day in London. The pair began their journey to the entrance of the cave. But shortly after they fell into a comfortable rhythm, Steve to begin questioning why he was being allowed to leave. “Diana, why am I here? Why aren’t you on earth living your life?” She knew she would have to explain everything to Steve before they reached the entrance, but she just wanted to pretend for a little while that they were the same people they were during the war.

“Hades and I made a deal with one another. If I am capable of making you fall in love me again, given the same amount of time as we had during the war, he will allow you to live the rest of your days on earth with me. But if I fail…” Diana took a deep breath, truly realizing the weight of her consequences. “If I fail, I have to give you back and he will take the soul of one of my people. What I didn’t realize is that was his intention all along. If he has access to me, he has access to all the Amazonians. We could be extinct if he so chooses. ” Steve nodded understanding every part but one. “But I’m already in love with you. So you don’t have to try.” Diana smiled at his confession, missing how honest and straightforward he could be. “Once we leave The Underworld, all the memories you have of me will be erased. We will have to rebuild in a world that is nothing like how you left it.” The demeanor of the pilot changed when he realized all the images of meeting for the first time on the beach, fighting alongside one another, and waking up in each other’s arms would be gone. The images that made the hell he was in somewhat bearable.

“Well you did it once and the Diana I knew never backs down from a challenge. Plus, the Amazonians could tear Hades apart.” Steve joked. He knew Diana felt betrayed that Hades would take advantage of her, but he also knew her determination is the reason why there was still a functioning earth up there. If it wasn’t for her, who knows where humanity would be right now.

The howling noise of the turbulent sea was getting louder with each step they took. Concurrently, each step they took also meant a step closer to losing every memory they ever shared. Once they were at the edge, Diana let go of Steve’s hand so she could touch his face. Memorizing the look of adoration that he was giving her right now.

“I love you so much” Diana whispered. Steve lifted her chin gently with his forefinger and pressed another tender kiss upon her lips. Reveling in the feeling one last time. Diana cursed herself for crying so much. She should be happy to be with the man she loves, she’s been given a second chance. When the salty drop hit his top lip, Trevor broke the kiss. He tried to make the moment a good one by smiling down at her and whispering,

“I look forward to meeting you again, Diana Prince”


	4. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clock is ticking and the race to win Steve Trevor’s heart has begun. But with his memory of Diana completely erased, the warrior from Themyscira must find a way to gain his trust, and eventually his love, in a world that is completely foreign to him. Without the dangers of war and imminent death, Diana has to find a way to help her fellow soldier adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a “filler” chapter. But I had to put in there or else the rest of the story wouldn’t make sense.

“I look forward to meeting you again, Diana Prince.” 

The words rang in her ears as she waited for Steve to wake up. Leaving the darkness of the cave somehow caused Steve to collapse onto the wet rocks. By the grace of the gods, she managed to catch him, avoiding any injury. Diana determined Hades must have enchanted the exit as part of their deal. The storm outside that was crashing all around them, had finally calmed to murky gray waters. Steve laid peaceful on his back, breathing at a soft and rhythmic pace. She couldn’t help but reach out to stroke the prickly stubble on his cheek. She retracted quickly, however, when his long eyelashes began batting wildly.

“Steve?” Diana whispered, forgetting that she was now a complete stranger to him. Steve was finally able to open his eyes and came face to face with one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever seen.

“Wow.” slipped out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. Diana smiled, despite the twinge of pain from a long lost memory. “Are you hurt?” Diana questioned, checking his head for any blood or sign of injury. Steve shook his head no as he lifted himself upward. Together, they slowly rose to their feet. The spy realized he actually had no idea where he was or who the woman is who saved him.

“Who are you? Where are we?” Steve asked frantically. The last thing he remembered was a flying a plane into the sky and flashes of golden light encompassing him. Now he’s standing on a misty shore with a goddess of a woman. “Am I dead? Is this heaven?” He scrunched his dark brown eyebrows in confusion. “If this really is heaven”, he thought to himself, “it’s pretty hideous”. The woman who helped him turned from looking out into the distance, to face him. He noticed that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red, but somehow that still didn’t mitigate her beauty.

“My name is Diana of Themy-” Diana stopped herself. She wasn’t sure how much of her story she should tell him at the moment. Most of her history Steve understood because he was there, he met her people. But now, she was just another woman to him. “My name is Diana Prince. We are on an island in the Mediterranean.” Steve looked at her in confusion. How did he end up in the Mediterranean? He was in Belgium before he woke up.

“I need to go back to my post. I am a pilot for the American Forces and I have to check in with my superiors.” He started descending down the rocky cliff to a wooden boat he saw sitting on the shoreline. Diana recognized the seal on its bow as Zeus’ lightning bolt. Diana called out to Steve as she fell in line with his quick pace. She grabbed his shoulder and stood in front of him.

“Steve, slow down.” the Amazon pleaded. The sound of his name caused the pilot to stop midstep. “How do you know my name?” He asked suspiciously. The soft blue eyes that Diana loved so much began hardening. Whatever trust they shared moments ago seemed to be dwindling. “You told me when you first woke up. You kept saying ‘Steve Trevor. Serial Number 8141921’. But soon after, you fell unconscious again.” Diana quickly fabricated, hoping it would be a satisfactory explanation. Steve didn’t fully accept her story but decided not to question it. “I have a home in Paris that you can stay in, if you would like. And I can explain everything on the way.” She stepped into the boat and began letting down the sails. Steve, deciding he could take another ship to London from Paris, agreed and pushed the boat into the sea, before hopping in himself.

The two sat under the same night sky, just as they did a hundred years ago. The dark waters lapped against the side of the ship so quietly, it was making Steve’s eyes grow heavy. But he was still a little suspicious of his shipmate, who was currently making them a place to sleep.

“You will sleep with me, yes?” Diana asked innocently. The pilot eyes were now wide awake and a rush of color graced his smooth cheeks. “Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea. ” Steve trailed off, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He started pacing around the boat and mindlessly pulling on the sails.

“Are you not tired?” Diana asked as she made herself comfortable on the makeshift bed. Steve, even more embarrassed now that she actually meant going to sleep, stopped moving. “Yeah, I guess. If you don’t mind me…” Diana quickly cut him off, “I do not mind”. Steve relaxed a little and walked back to the front of the ship. Once he joined Diana in what would serve as tonight’s sleeping quarters, the Queen finally decided to break her silence. She knew that they would be at the French border soon, and there would be no way of hiding the modern world from him. After a few beats of silence, Diana could no longer hold her tongue.

“Steve, do you know what year it is?” Diana whispered. Steve scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, but confidently answered “1918.” A sigh was slipped out, and the Amazon turned to her side. It would be hard for him to believe her without having actually seen the new world. But she hoped giving him an explanation would lessen the shock.

“There is so much I have to explain.” She paused “You have been away from this world for a very long time. The war you believe you are still fighting for, has ended. In all honesty, the world that you knew of, has ended.” Diana confessed to him. Steve looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. But the warrior queen kept speaking softly. “It’s the year 2018. You’ve been gone a century.” 

She waited for what felt like centuries for his response. Anger, confusion, sadness, something to let her know that he had fully comprehended what she was relaying to him. But she got none of that. Instead, she heard rhythmic breathing. Looking up at him, Diana realized that Steve had fallen asleep. Even though he couldn’t recount all the memories they shared together, it had been a pretty exhausting day for both of them. She decided to finally follow suit with her past lover, and let the melatonin take over her body. She had tomorrow to explain everything.

*** 

“Who do you work for?”

The Amazon awoke from her slumber to find her hands and feet tied together. Steve stood a few feet away, clearly confused and anxious. Diana could easy free herself from her binds, but she didn’t want to alert Steve any more than she already had. All around him were buildings that were completely foreign to him. He wanted to believe that France had not changed that much since his last visit the month prior, but it wasn’t anything like he remembered. Something was different and the only person who could tell him what it was, was the stranger who brought him.

“Steve.” Diana tried to sit up straight, but as she moved, Steve, for the first time, got a real look at her armor. He didn’t recognize the symbols as war seals, but he had to be sure. “Who do you work for? The Germans?” She tried to deny it, but the spy still refused to believe her. Steve maneuvered his way to the other side of the ship, making sure to keep his eyes on her as he went. And before the worker on the dock could even tie the ship down, Steve hopped out of the boat and started running. He didn’t know where his legs were taking him, but he needed to find something he recognized or hear a familiar voice. “Candy!” Steve thought to himself. He’ll find a phone and call her, maybe she can explain to him what’s going on.

Diana watched Steve run away from her. As much as she wanted to explain the situation to him, it was too drastic of a change for him to understand without seeing it for himself. Quickly, Diana freed herself from the rope with a simple pull of the wrist and ankles. She followed him as best she could without being seen. She didn’t want her armor to alarm the citizens. Climbing up on the roofs of beige brick office buildings, the Amazon followed him from above. It wasn’t long before Steve ran into a busy main street filled with honking cars, zooming mopeds, and people. The overwhelming stimulates was such a shock to Steve that he took a few steps back until he found a quiet alley. He stood there, hunched over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared.

Finally, Diana was able to catch up and didn’t hesitate for a second to be by his side. She put a gentle hand on his back and tried comforting him. When it seemed like his heart rate was back to normal, Diana softly explained again.

“Steve, the world that you knew of no longer exists. You’ve been gone a century.” Steve’s deep blue eyes looked at her and she could almost feel every ounce of fear in them. “It’s 2018. The war you fought so gallantly for is over. And we won.” She smiled softly despite the few tears that slipped out. “Please believe me.” She begged. He had no other choice but to accept. Reluctantly, Diana left Steve’s side and took a few steps away from him. Pulling out her phone she quickly called her intern at the museum. He was the only one who knew her story. “Tim, I need a ride. We’re in Le Havre. Thank you” Diana quickly hung up and went back to Steve. Together they waited for the car to arrive in silence. Steve was still in shock, despite trying to do his best not to show it. He lost hundred years of life. All his friends are dead. The few members of his family that were left are gone. He was completely alone. Diana took a quick glance at the man beside her. The Steve she knew was confident but caring. Sarcastic, yet loving. But looking at him staring blankly at the brick wall in front of him. He was like a shell. And for the first time ever, the Queen of the Amazons began doubting her ability to win her bet with Hades.


End file.
